It's Time to SUIT UP
by kimchi121
Summary: Gumball persuades Marshall Lee into suiting up. It works. Trying to pick up chicks on their night in the Candy Kingdom they encounter a surprise. Based on How I met your Mother. Cause Neil Patrick Harris is Gumball and Barney. I hope you like it. R&R One-shot (May turn into a Two-shot...depends) Rated T for reasons. NOT YAOI


**A/N: **Yo...hahaha Okay so after watching some Adventure Time and a few episodes of How I met Your Mother I decided to write this one shot. So Yeah I know that Neil Patrick Harris voices Prince Gumball and plays Barney on HIMYM. So this popped into my head.

Hahaha I hope you enjoy it. R&R

If I get enough reviews I'll write one with Gumball or Marshall not being able to get a bad picture.

* * *

Marshall was chilling in his room. Reading a book. Yes, the all mighty vampire king was reading. Greek mythology to be exact. Until a certain pink prince barged into his room. Wearing a pink suit.

'Oh this can't be good….' he thought to himself.

"Marshall! You know what time it is?"

"No Gumwad...What time is it?"

"IT'S TIME TO SUIT UP!"

"Do I have to? I mean really you like suit up everyday." he said exasperated.

"Come on! I mean you hardly ever suit up. It'd be fun! Getting all of the chicks that hang out at night."

"Why do I even care?"

"Because suiting up is fun! And the ladies can't resist a guy in a suit."

"...Even….a certain bunny girl?"

"Exactly, Fionna would just die in your arms." suddenly the song I just died in your arms Tonight, played in the background.

"I can't believe I'm saying this…" Gumball got excited, actually pulling out a recorder. "but….IT'S TIME TO SUIT UP!" with that said Marshall put on a black suit and white dress shirt to go along with it. All in all he looked pretty damn awesome. He even had a pair of sunglasses on. He looked like the guys from MIB.

"It feels good...doesn't it?" Gumball asked.

"I have got to admit….it freaking does…."

"NOW ONWARD TO A NIGHT ON THE TOWN!" Gumball exclaimed.

* * *

The two then went to a club down in the south side of the Candy Kingdom. There they went to the candy bar where chicks and other strange characters came out to play. Ordering a tall glass of carmel red apple cider, Marshall had to admit that this was pretty awesome.

"Hey Gumbo this is pretty awesome...what in the Nightosphere are you looking at?" He asked as he was talking to the back of Gumball's head. Leaning closer to Gumball he saw what he was looking at. A nice pair of legs wearing a pair of blue 4 inched stilettos, god damn. He then had the same stupefied look as his royal pinkness. Traveling up those fine legs they both stopped at a cute looking butt, covered by a short green dress.

After a few inappropriately long moments of staring at the butt, their eyes traveled further up finding a slim and not too slim waist. She happened to be wearing a dark green corset as well. Cascading down said waist was long blond hair, that oddly looked a lot like Fionna's which perturbed Marshall.

"Um….Gummy….I think we should look away... before I...I mean we get scarred for life…."

"No man, Marshall getting hot chicks was the main reason why we suited up."

"No...dude I really think that we should…." he couldn't finish his sentence. For the dame with the rad legs turned around. Both Gumball and Marshall, especially Marshall was shocked to see…

"No...globbing way…." Gumball voiced out loud.

"0.0…" Marshall just sat there, eyes wide, a disturbed look on his face. Because the dame with the rad legs looked exactly like Fionna, but it wasn't. She was from the water kingdom. Because, well, her skin was a light blue color and the bow in her hair was actually made out of water. She spotted the two looking at her and waved. "Holy crap this is a bad idea….dude the only one for me out there is Fi….shit….she's coming this way." She was indeed stalking towards the two royals. Gumball had obviously ditched his crown at home for he didn't want any unnecessary company.

"Hello comrades it is good night here da?" she said in a thick accent that Marshall remembered as Russian.

"Um yes...we were just on our way though...right Bubba?"

"Oh...um yeah we were." They both hurriedly left the candy bar.

"The hell man! My Glob she looked almost exactly like Fionna. But not human…."

"SHE'S THE OTHER FIONNA!" They both yelled in unison.

"You know what….I'm leaving and never coming back to that...that bar again….see ya Gumbo!" Marshall said just about to leave into the night.

"Wait...aww come on man! You're all suited up and the night is still young! It's only," he checked his candy watch. "1 in the morning!"

"...Fine...but we're never going back in there again!" Marshall yelled.

"Okay, okay. How about we just go to a different candy bar."

"Sure whatever." With that said they both went out to the other bar just talking about junk and acting like good old buddies. While both looking good in suits. Not to mention the fact that Gumball got the numbers of several girls that night.

"Geez Gumwad, never knew you were that good with the ladies."

"It's the suit." he replied gesturing to his candy pink suit.

"Whatever man. See ya around Geekwad!" He said waving to the other as he floated away back home, for the sun was starting to rise.


End file.
